


True Loves First Kiss

by SilverCoins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crackfic...kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCoins/pseuds/SilverCoins
Summary: Jon ate an apple and now he's has to sleep for all eternity.Leave it Jon to be the only who sees no harm in accepting unauthorized fruit from strangers. Now the only way to save Jon is "true loves first kiss." As ridiculous as that sounds, it's the only way Damian and his brothers could save him. Unfortunately for Damian that leaves him with an awkward situation that has a doctor Jason, Dick in a dress, and Tim being his usual smug self. What could possible go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. And I love to write but I'm very shy, so this is kind of a big opportunity for me to finally have the courage to post something in public. I wanted to write something fun. And it was supposed to be a crackfic but it ended being somewhat angst (damn Jason and all his angst). But I'm glad I wrote it. Especially about the Supersons. The comic made me like Damian and basically made Jon my favorite character in the DC universe. So I hope you enjoy.

Jon is stupid.

Out of all the idiotic things he has done in the past. Eating an apple from a stranger is probably the worst of it all.  
Damian doesn’t understand how this could have happened.

He and Jon where just patrolling around the streets when they heard a cry from an old lady being robbed. Of course, Robin and Superboy come to save the day, scaring the mugger and saving the old lady. Usually when civilians thank heroes there’s always hugging, kissing or promises being made that are never kept. As annoying as this trait is, Damian knows that it’s the thought that counts.

Now when a stranger offers you candy or any kind of beverage that hasn’t been seen in the making it is probably a dangerous item.

Which is why Damian warned Jon not to eat the apple the old lady offered them as a “token of her gratitude.” Which he even has to admit… _who does that?_

_Damian and Jon just risked their lives saving her and all she gives them is an apple? What the hell lady!_

But of course, Jon being the good stupid boy he is. He ignores Damian and takes a bite of the apple. At first, he seemed alright, enjoying the taste and laughing at Damian for being worried until his eyes rolled to the back of his head then immediately collapsing to the ground.

This didn’t surprise Damian as he knew something like this was going to happened. He checked Jon’s pulse, being reassured that he was still alive and carried him all the way home.

He didn’t think much of it assuming that whatever drugged Jon would only make him sleep for a couple of hours until he woke up so Damian could scream, “I told you so,” to his face. But after five hours, Jon didn’t wake up. Then after three more hours Jon still didn’t wake. Eventually midnight came and Jon was still in his sleep coma.

Damian started to panic.

He didn’t want to get his father involved because he was afraid his father would be disappointed in him for assuming Jon’s condition was nothing bothersome. He also didn’t want to feel the wrath of Superman for not taking care of his son.

He knew he had to take action and find an antidote fast. Quickly he texted Clark using Jon’s phone explaining that he would be spending the night at Damian’s house. (To which Clark replied with a smiley face and “I love you.” Damian tried not to roll his eyes.)

Trying hard not to panic, Damian checked Jon’s pulse again to which calmed his nerves knowing that Jon was still alive. Just not awake.

Immediately Damian slapped Jon, hoping something would happened.

Nothing did.

He slapped Jon again.

Nothing happened.

Angrily he kept slapping Jon back and forth, hoping something would arise him. “Why won’t you wake up!” He growled,

After the twentieth slap, Jon’s face was red with clear hand prints displayed on his smooth skin that Damian knew would be erased by his healing factor. Becoming more frustrated Damian went to grabbed a bucket of water, throwing some ice cubes in it just to make it even colder. With a pleased smile, he took the bucket, pouring it all over Jon.

He smiled mischievously, now that Jon was drenched head to toe in ice cold water, Damian waited for the curses or the screams Jon would shout at him and yet…

Nothing happened.

Damian grunted louder hoping that Alfred didn’t hear, and wouldn’t come down. He didn’t usually bother him when Jon’s around. Knowing that the boys liked their privacy whenever they were together. He was glad his father was on a mission out of the country knowing how disappointed he would be with Damian if he witnessed this. Damian tried not to feel the rush of shame as he looked at Jon.

The water didn’t help at all as his eyes where still closed. His clothes and hair turned a shade darker then it usually was. The colors made Jon’s skin look pale almost resembling a corpse which made Damian immediately run to get a blanket and a pillow. He didn’t dare look back as he ran out of the cave. He had no clue what to do and that worried him knowing that the fate of his friend was in his hands. And yet he couldn’t find a way to save him. Damian tried to push all the bad thoughts away as he decided to call someone. Someone that could help him and wouldn’t dare tell Bruce or Clark the predicament Jon was in. Damian knew he was going to save Jon one way or the other.

* * *

“So…explain to me why I’m here in the Batcave when Bruce’s not home?” Jason asked, easily becoming bored, not bothered by the sight of a sleeping Super. In fact, Jon looked peaceful as he laid there on one of their medical beds all wrapped up in blankets like a cocoon. “I thought daddy didn’t trust me with his precious son.”

Damian grimaced, trying hard not to give in to Jason’s usual banter. “I can’t wake him up.” He said simply,

Jason shrugged, “Just let him sleep.”

“He’s been sleeping for twelve hours.”

“Maybe that’s how Kryptonitians sleep.”

“No,” Damian muttered, going over to the computer displaying the Kryptonitian database that explained all the information about Jon and his father. “Kryptonitians have a human sleep cycle. I’ve checked every database there’s no information on how this could have happened.” Damian started to feel himself panic, slowly counting to ten in his head before he continued. “I’ve also checked Jon’s vital cords and he seems fine. There’s no information of any drugs in his system.”

“How do you know he’s been drugged.”

“Because of this damn apple!” Damian shouted, slamming the bitten apple on the table. “I’ve analyzed this apple over a hundred times and there are no signs of any substances that could have caused this!”

Jason could see Damian was slowly losing his temper as his anger continued to rise up and his breathing became erratic. Carefully Jason remained calm approaching Damian as if he was calming a wild animal which Damian was but Jason knew how to calm him better when he was like this.

“Maybe,” He whispered, “This is something else entirely. Maybe this has nothing to do with the apple. Maybe Jon’s human and alien DNA are fighting it out right now. Or maybe he’s just going through alien puberty. He’ll wake up eventually.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Damian exclaimed, “What if he never wakes up. What do I do then?”

Jason held back seeing the hurt in Damian’s eyes as he tried his hardest not to show any weaknesses. But Jason always knew how to see through his exterior. In a way, they were both alike. Both brash and aggressive in order to hide how sensitive and scared they truly where. Jason sees a lot of himself in Damian especially whenever he looks into his eyes. He sees a scared kid waking up from blackness, almost forgetting his humanity whenever the thought of death comes around. Sometimes if Jason’s feeling slightly sadistic he stares deep into Damian’s eyes and swears he can see the green swirls of the Lazarus Pit still lost in them. It terrifies him to the point where he can’t stand Damian sometimes. It especially bothers him whenever he finds Damian scared or hurt, the Lazarus Pit swirls stop and freeze showing his own reflection in Damian eyes. And that scares Jason more then he liked to admit.

“What do you want me to do Damian?”

“I want you to wake him up.” He said sternly blinking away the fear. Just like he always did.

“And how do you suppose I do that?”

Damian’s expression turned cold, “Figure it out.”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Jeez that’s a lot of help. Especially since you couldn’t figure it out. How am I supposed to?”

“Your good at making things come back to life. I figured this was right around your ally.”

“Sure, just let me put that on my resume.”

Damian started to growl-

“Fine, fine, I’ll wake him up. But we’re doing it my way.”

* * *

“I thought I told you not to tell the others!” Damian whined, watching Tim type carelessly on the computer while Dick and Jason played doctor towards Jon.

Literally playing doctor. Jason wore a lab coat with a stethoscope wrapped around his neck. While Dick being the embarrassing brother he was wore a nurse gown over his Nightwing uniform, complete with a nursing cap.

Jason ignored Damian, checking Jon’s heartbeat. “They promised they wouldn’t tell Bruce.”

Dick nodded running his fingers through Jon’s hair, “Although I’m a little bit hurt that I wasn’t your first choice. Considering I’m your favorite brother.”

Damian grunted louder, ignoring Dick’s statement which pleased Dick knowing that he liked to call himself Damian’s brother. Which Damian always ignored, instead tried to focus his attention to his least favorite.

“Did you find anything Drake?”

Never looking away from the screen, Tim muttered, “Well it’s a good thing Jason called us. Otherwise you would have never figured it out.”

“Yeah but I would have figured it out eventually-“

“What we’re dealing with is a cursed object.”

“What! There is no such thing-“

“Yeah there is. You’re a good example.”

“How dare-“

“There are no traces of any substances. But what you failed to see what was inside the apple.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched Tim pulled out his pocket knife, grabbing the apple and peeling away until he reached the center of its core. It was so small that Damian had to blink twice to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. Some kind of gooey green substance written in Egyptian symbols where displayed in the center of the apple’s core.

Tim shrugged not looking bothered by the cursed object in his hand, instead pointed at the information that was on the computer. “According to Egyptian mythology, they believed that writing certain symbols on rooms or objects would curse someone to their death. In this case the symbols translate to a curse called the “sleeping death,” where the victim sleeps for all eternity.”

“So how do we break the curse?” Dick asked,

“Well that’s how it gets complicated. Usually an Egyptian cursed is placed upon someone who disturbs a Pharaoh’s tomb. But because the curse was so specially written for Jon. A cure is very hard to find.”

Damian growled, looking away from his brothers in order to calm his nerves. He was going to find that witch that put Jon into this mess and give her hell. He was going to make her pay for what’s she done.

He was so angry that he didn’t realize he started growling and pacing around the room to the point where Dick had to step in front of him. “Move Grayson!”

Damian didn’t know how but somehow Dick managed to looked intimidating in a dress. “Not until you calm down.”

“Calm down! Calm down! I just found out that _Superboy_! Superman’s son is in a coma and it’s all my fault! If I hadn’t let Jon eat the apple we wouldn’t be-“

“There is another way.”

Damian slowly turned to Tim who finally decided to look up from his computer, managing to keep his eyes locked on Damian’s. “I’ve looked into other mythologies even folklore and the only the way to break a sleeping curse is true love’s first kiss.”

They all stood there silently soaking that information in until Jason broke down laughing. “True loves first kiss! Really Tim! Really? That’s the cure?”

Jason’s action didn’t disturb Tim, in fact Tim just shrugged looking back at his computer. “It’s the only answer I could find.”

“Okay,” Dick answered, trying to keep the situation positive. “So, we just got to find someone to kiss him. No big deal. We could get Clark to do it. Since you know. Nothing beats true love then a father and son.”

Jason snorted at that which Dick ignored. Luckily before Jason had any time to say anything Tim answered, “It has to be true loves _first_ kiss. Knowing how emotional based Clark is I’m sure he has kissed his son before.”

“Well is there a girl Jon might have crush on?”

Damian grimaced at this because he _knows_ who Jon has a crush on. He knows the person who could save Jon’s life. And yet Damian felt his blood boil at the thought of her.

Her name was Kathy and she pisses Damian off. She pissed him off when she _willingly_ betrayed Jon by fighting alongside Manchester Black when he attacked Superman. She pisses Damian off knowing the fact she betrayed him, Jon forgave her and continued being her friend. And she pisses Damian off even more knowing that she also has a crush on Jon.

It was so obvious by the way her eyes would sparkle as she flips her golden hair, practically singing, “Hi Jon,” whenever she greets him. It makes Damian sick.

And Jon being the hopeless buffoon that he was returned her smiles and laughed at all her jokes and never questions her.

Damian doesn’t understand why it bothers him. He shouldn’t care who Jon likes or spend his time with. It just made his skin crawl knowing that whenever Jon wasn’t with him, he was with _her_. Going to school together, playing games together and just being able to have a normal conversation together.

He knew it was inevitable for them to become a couple. He just didn’t know it would be so soon.

Quietly he said, “Her name is Kathy, she lives near him. I’ll go get her.” Before leaving he felt Dick grabbed his wrist looking somewhat concerned. Damian hated the fact that he could always tell when something was wrong. Perhaps it was some sibling sensory because as soon as Damian looked up he saw the rest of his adoptive brothers mimic the same look.

“Are you okay?” Dick asked, “Jason and I could go get her if you’re not feeling up to it?”

“TT – you would scare her. It’s my mess. I’ll handle it.” He snatched his wrist away, ready to go find Jon’s true love.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take much convincing to get Kathy to go with him. In all honesty Damian could have just said, “Jon…Kiss.” And she still would have come.

It irritated him when she allowed him to blind her in order to hide the batcave’s location. She had no complaints instead she willingly followed him reassuring him that she’s “doing this for Jon.” He tried not to pull her arm too aggressively as he led her to the secret entrance. Luckily his adoptive brothers put on their masks. Although Jason was still in the lab coat and Dick was still in a dress.

He took the blindfold off and tried not to roll his eyes as she gasped at her surroundings.

Thankfully Dick took charge before Damian started growling, “Hello Kathy, I’m Nightwing and these are my colleagues. Red Hood and Red Robin.”

“Um…hi,” She stuttered, Damian rolled his eyes.

“We’re glad you decided to help us. You see Superboy has fallen into a deep sleep and just like any Disney movie he needs to wake up with a kiss. Do you think you could do that for us?”

She pushed her hair behind her ear, shyly nodding, “Sure…I – uh do anything for Jon.”

Damian would have gagged if Tim didn’t elbow in the ribs which Damian would have returned if Kathy wasn’t there.

Hesitantly Kathy walked over to where Jon was lying, still wrapped in the medical bed looking paler than usually. Slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

Damian had to look away not wanting to see Jon’s first kiss. He tried to ignore the hurt that was bubbling in his throat and moisture in his eyes. Instead he tried to focus the anger he was feeling, knowing that he and Jon wouldn’t be in this mess, if it wasn’t for that old lady. He was going to cause hell once he found her.

Finally, Kathy looked up and Damian turned towards Jon, hoping for any movements. Unfortunately, Jon’s eyes where still closed and he remained motionless in bed as he was before.

Angrily Damian charged at her, “What did you do wrong?” He shouted

Terrified Kathy raised her arms up defensibly, “I-I didn’t! I did everything you told me to do-“

“Then why isn’t he awake?” His caped was pulled back as Jason dangled him up from the ground. “Put me down!”

Jason ignored him, “Not until relax kid.”

Before Damian could attack Jason, Tim snapped his fingers coming to sudden realization. Quickly he turned to Damian, “Robin you and Superboy have been getting really close lately.”

Damian stopped squirming, glaring back up at Tim. “So?” He questioned, which made Tim smile mischievously.

“So, I have a feeling the kiss should be with someone else.”

Damian froze in Jason’s grip not understanding Tim’s point until Tim caught his gaze smiling wider.

The realization hit Damian hard.

He pulled himself out of Jason grasp, immediately grabbing Tim by the edges of his uniform, usually Tim would have shoved Damian away. Instead he kept his gleaming smiled as Damian gripped the edges of his shoulders probably causing a bruise. Tim didn’t mind as Damian aggressively pulled him down further. “What are you inferring _Red Robin_?” Damian growled,

Tim chuckled, ignoring how Damian pinched his shoulders harder, “I’m saying that true love could be brotherly, possibly be center around friendship, you know…maybe that’s answer.”

Damian glowered at his adoptive brother, but it didn’t help when Dick decided to chime in. “Red Robin’s right. Maybe…you should kiss him. Since you guys have been spending a lot of time together.”

Damian let go of Tim becoming baffled of how he ended up in this situation. It didn’t make sense to him. Even if he did kiss Jon, Jon wouldn’t wake up. Their relationship wasn’t like that. After all they yelled, cursed and even attacked one another. _How could that be love?_

He looked up at Jason, hoping that Jason could see the pleading look on his face. Instead Jason sighed looking away, “It wouldn’t hurt to kiss the boy Robin.”

Knowing he’s was out numbered, Damian angrily walked towards Jon’s bed. Slowly becoming nervous as he glanced at Jon. He looked so innocent with his eyes closed and his lips puckered. His white skin looked so smooth with no traces of blemishes on him. Jon was beautiful and Damian felt he would ruin the image if he dared touched him. In a last attempt, he looked back at his brothers. “It won’t work.” He pleaded,

Tim ignored him, “Just try,”

Gulping Damian slowly started to descended his lips upon Jon’s. He hesitant for a second, hating the fact that he’s afraid. He shouldn’t be scared. A kiss is just a kiss.

_A kiss with Jon._

Damian shook the thoughts away, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Instead he quickly smashed his lips onto Jon’s, ignoring the feeling of how soft Jon’s lips felt against his. No, he immediately came back up with a smirk on his face, knowing that he was right all along. Jon didn’t wak-

“Damian?”

Damian gasped looking back at a fully awake Jon squinting at Damian. Jon blinked rapidly at his surroundings, “When did we get in the batcave?”

Jason howled with laughter, along with Dick as they noticed the horrified expression on Damian’s face. Tim did nothing but smirk, “Hi Superboy, glad your awake?” He said,

Jon immediately sat up snapping his attention towards Tim and the rest of his adoptive brothers, “Oh my gosh! I didn’t know the rest of your family was here! Uh – hi Nightwing, Red Hood...uh hi Red Robin. I hope I wasn’t bothering you if you guys where on a mission right now.”

“No…ha…it’s all good…Super – HA!” Jason laughed louder,

Jon looked confused as he pulled the covers away, stretching his arms over his head. His movement froze once he caught the sight of Kathy who was awkwardly watching behind Dick. “Kathy? What are you doing here?”

She blushed, looking awkwardly away, “I – uh…I was supposed to-“

“We needed her help because…well that’s an interesting story I’m sure Robin can explain. Right Robin?” Tim said slyly turning towards Damian who somehow managed to stay quite during this whole exchange.

Damian stood stunned at the events that just took place. He had no words nor any movements as he stood awkwardly gaping at Jon. The blood practically drained from his face, leaving him pale and frozen with a confused expression.

“Dami – uh I mean Robin! What’s wrong?” Jon asked in concern still no receiving any given movement from Damian. He looked towards his adoptive brothers for help but before they could answer Alfred appeared out of the main entrance of the cave.

“What is going on here?”

* * *

Unfortunately for Damian, Batman and Superman both showed up noticing the lack of communications from both boys. The situation grew worse as Tim told them everything, to the point where Jon ate the apple and when Damian kissed him. Damian became mortified as Clark squealed of joy knowing that Jon received his first kiss then immediately changing his attitude by telling Damian to keep his hands to himself.

To Damian displeasure his father decided to give him “the talk” because of the day’s event. Which made the situation even more awkward as he and Bruce had no idea how to begin this conversation. It ended up being Bruce awkwardly over using the word “penis,” and giving Damian a slight pat on the back to which he ignored due to embarrassment.

The worst part of it all was not talking to Jon. He never got the chance to explain his side of the story. Instead he watched in horror as Tim was the one to explain what happened to him. He saw the pained expression on his face when Tim told him about the sleeping curse then the shock in his eyes when he said Damian had kissed him.

Jon was probably sick to his stomach knowing that Damian was the one who had to kiss him. He was probably disappointed that the kiss with Kathy didn’t work. He probably feels ruined now that Damian basically tainted him with his own lips. He hasn’t called Damian at all and neither has Damian. He knew that this event meant that their friendship or whatever they were was over. And there was nothing Damian could do about it.

He laid in his bed shoving his face in his pillow, hoping that the sanctuary of his bed will swallow him whole. He’s never been this mortified with himself in his entire life. If this was what it’s like being a normal teenager then Damian rather go back to fighting Ra Ghul and the Joker all at once.

He heard a knock at his door, Damian groaned into his pillow.

“Master Damian?”

“Go away Alfred.”

“Master there is someone here to see you.”

“Tell the Titans to go away!”

“It is not the Teen Titans.”

Finally, Damian got up from his sanctuary to opened the door, only to see the person he least expected.

Jon shyly looked up at Damian with his hands behind his back, leaning closer to Alfred.

Damian tried his hardest to not blush or stare at Jon’s lips as he glared.

“Jon is here to see you.”

Alfred looked smug as he quickly shoved Jon into Damian’s room, shutting the door without a word.

“Uh – hi Damian,” Jon said quietly,

Damian grimaced, this was not what he planned. He thought Jon didn’t want to see him at all. Why would he want to see him now?

Awkwardly without looking at Damian, Jon showed what was behind his back as he shoved a bouquet of flowers in Damian’s face. “This is for you!” He shouted out of nervousness.

Damian sputtered at the flowers that where shoved into his face. He stared the bouquet in confusion looking back at the boy who was blushing nonstop.

“Why did you give me these?” Damian asked,

Still not looking at him, Jon shrugged, “I thought I should do this more properly.”

“Do what properly?”

Jon’s face turned redder, “Dating you.”

This confused Damian even more, “Why would you date me?”

This time Jon was the one that looked confused as the face lost blazing red but still hold a tint of pink to his cheeks as he spoke. “Because you’re my true love.” He answered bluntly,

Damian stood frozen for a long period of time as he processes this, he set the bouquet down on his bed. Finally looking back at Jon with a bewildered expression. Jon ignored him for days, how could he come to this conclusion? Maybe Kathy decided that she didn’t want him and he just figured he settle for him instead? Still…now out of all of a sudden?

Damian masked his expression, copying the blank expression of his father whenever he wanted a stern conversation. “I’m not your true love.”

The pink tint to Jon’s cheeks disappeared as he frowned, “Yes you are. The kiss wouldn’t have worked-“

“The kiss was a mistake. It could have meant the love was brotherly or something else entirely.” Damian didn’t want to admit what he was truly thinking, he didn’t know if he could take Jon’s rejection. “You don’t owe me anything Jon.” Damian continued, “Go home.”

Damian ignored the hurt expression on Jon’s face as he answered, “Is this because I didn’t call after? Because I was nervous and confused I wasn’t sure-“

“That’s right you’re not sure. You shouldn’t automatically assume anything just from a stupid spell-“

“Ugh! Stop interrupting me! God Damian! For once just shut up and listen!”

“TT,” Damian growled, always having to have the last word. Jon knew this of course remaining quiet for a couple of minutes before shakily taking a breath.

“After Tim told me everything, I was surprised and shock that you where the one that woke me up. I’d always figured that you never really liked me – well not in that way – well in the way that I like you.” Jon shyly laughed, noticing the confused expression on Damian’s before taking another deep breath. “The thing is Damian I’ve always liked you. I just never really thought about it. So, when I woke up, knowing that you where the one that kissed me I was happy and I didn’t understand why. I mean I’m supposed to hate you sometimes since you get on my nerves. But I could never really hate you nor place you as just a friend because I know no matter how hard I try to hide it. I will always feel something more for you.” Jon rubbed the back of his head nervously before continuing, “That’s why I didn’t call you afterwards. I was confused, I didn’t understand my feelings. It wasn’t until my Mom had to set me down and explain to me what I was feeling that’s when I truly understood. I…I want to be with you Damian. I want us to be more then friends.” Slowly Jon stared back at Damian trying his hardest not to lose eye contact.

Damian stood frozen by the steel glow of Jon’s blue eyes. He has never been in a situation where he has not found an escape route. Even when tied up and hostage, he always figured that his father or his brothers would come charging in and help him escape. But now no one was here to save him and Damian had no clue how to get out.

He does care for Jon. In fact, Damian’s always happy whenever Jon’s around or pleased whenever Jon’s laughs or smiles. It amazes Damian how he can become so enrapture by the color of Jon’s eyes. But as far as feelings go. Damian is afraid of them.

He’s been taught to hide your emotions and never face them directly. Always hide and keep within the shadows. This what he has learned and this is who he is. Jon on the other hand, was so opened and shown his emotions freely without guilt. He cried when he was sad and he smiled when he was happy. This was a trait that Damian always admired and envied. Now that he is forced to make a decision and fast seeing the anxious look on Jon’s face said he couldn’t keep waiting for answer.

Sputtering, which angered Damian because he was never nervous he said, “I hate this.”

The hurt on Jon’s face grew wider as he tried to blink back the tears that were starting to come, “You…you hate this.”

“Yes,” Damian gasped, “I hate this feeling. I hate feeling lost and unsure which is exactly what you make me feel Jon.”

Damian felt his anger rise up as he decided to let out all emotions that he kept hidden for such a long time. “You make me feel confused and annoyed. I hate the fact that I like it when you smile or when you laugh! It confuses me!” Damian tried taking deep breaths before he continued but it didn’t seem to work as he went on his rant. “Your puns are stupid but I like them. I hate it when you cry. And I hate it that I’m able to make you laugh again!”

Jon wiped away the tears that were starting to fall slowly coming to a realization of what Damian was talking about. Damian didn’t seem to notice as he started shouting, “I hate it when you’re not here. And I hate it when I see you with Kathy. I hate the fact that the thought of you makes me feel better. But most of all.” Damian glared at Jon, breathing deeply, he didn’t notice Jon’s hopeful look. Instead Damian’s green eyes pierced through as he finished his rant saying, “Most of all I hate the fact knowing that when I kissed you. I liked it. And I hate knowing that if given the chance I would gladly did it all over again.”

Damian huffed letting out all his anger for the first time, he’s never said this to anyone before. Damian became so caught up into the anxiety of his thoughts he didn’t notice the joy on Jon’s face as he flew into Damian’s arms. Damian lost his grip and crashed onto his bed with Jon on top. Jon muttered an apology as he forgot about his super speed which caught Damian off guard. Although he didn’t have time to question as Jon smashed his lips with his. Still in shock from the impact and the Superboy that was kissing him, it took a while for Damian to respond back. But when he did it felt as if a match was lit, getting brighter as the boys kissed each other. Finally, Damian pulled back his breath blowing against Jon’s as he breathes. “Jon your heavy.”

“Oops sorry,” Jon said, getting up from Damian, quickly chancing his lips for a quick kiss.

Damian couldn’t help the smile that spread afterwards, carelessly licking his lips to taste the imprint Jon left finally giving into his thoughts, Damian muttered, “That was nice.”

* * *

Harley Quinn was being nice today.

She hasn’t injured, killed or poisoned anyone with acidic flower at all. In fact, her biggest achievement was buying a pink granny dress with a matching wig for three dollars at a thrift store. The price was actually fifteen dollars for the whole outfit but Harley thought it was pretty nice of her putting three ones at the cash register before she ran out. Though she wasn’t going to lie, she did steal an old lady mask from the Halloween store and the cool apple she stole from Zatanna was pretty neat.

The mask was itchy and Harley didn’t feel the need to wear it anymore as she took the rest of her costume out to the dumpster when she heard children giggling up in the skies. Superboy shot across with a laughing Wonderboy on his back as they flew away.

Harley smiled throwing away the costume, “Well would you look at that. My ship is soaring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a crackfic so...that kind of explains the ending...
> 
> But yeah, this story was just fun to write. I'm still debating whether I should post more stories. Still I appreciate those who have read this short story and left comments and kudos. Thank you!


End file.
